herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bertille Althusser
Akane Ryuuzouji is a heroine of Walkure Romanze: Shōjo Kishi Monogatari. Profile * Height: 164.1 cm * Weight: 51 kg * Three sizes: 102 (l) / 58/96 * Birthday: May 11 * Jost of technology rank: B rank About Knight Department majoring in Winford school sophomore. In a prominent family Althusser Baron house daughter that is also often donated to Winford school, and celebrities in the school from words and deeds that stand out with a plump proportions. High-handed in but some nagging. Always followed by a Ema and unloading of classmate and Contact with and downy Greither, it had the exchange of strangely breath. Freak coincidence to challenge the single combat in Yoshisakura, after defeat Mio is recognized as even rival knowing is not a knight, is recommended occasionally so that it aims to knight. In Mio scenario it becomes possible to converse the spear in sincerely willing preliminary round-finals in her appearance, we are playing against Mio, etc. sometimes practice game in the other scenario. Wear armor in Jost "elegant beautiful brilliant, and lightly easy to move" in the right one venerable made in concept, it has become to make it fancy, which is decorated in some places, extra part lighter priority the are omitted, because there is equipment of lower body has almost no high degree of exposure than normal armor, has become a shameful figure to wear in front of a large. Arm of Jost also considerable, is going up to win this war is by the scenario of each character. Bell tea Yu root of the "More & More", it has a strong interest in him to work hard to practice based on the guidance of Takahiro together with Ann and Ema. Originally there motor nerve and stamina, and the desire to learn is harder than others, Takahiro to absorb and grow in the blink of an eye as if advice paper suck the water, as much as is noted in the final round It showed a success, Takahiro to be active as a knight one of the best in the wave intensity each tournament if overcome in the spirit plane is evaluated. By transference of Alice at the same time is a rival of fate and is a childhood friend, it would involving the Takahiro to confrontation of her our fate. One day, from the fact that Anne downy a phrase accident Greither was in the accident, Ann and Ema is asked to Takahiro flatly Greither, it is to fight in order to win the tournament by two people as a proxy. Math is like a other subjects is mind-without having to learn from the aesthetics, Well excellent degree. Feat Violin hair set. My hobbies are cooking and nail art. Favorite color is white. Favorite food is herbal tea and honey. Favorite music, Violin Concerto because they stand in front of the orchestra with soloist. Type of favorite man, someone who can distinguish very well the vessel is large carrot and stick. Pride of as important white rose emblem house knight. Stiff neck is complex due to the size of the breast. I hate thing horizontal bar. Future dream is to be fights in the world as a white rose knight of S rank. The person to be respected, designer of his armor. Armor favorite, the concept armor that has been designed in collaboration of master craftsman · MISAGRIA and fashion brand CUOIO. In fact are those Berutiyu have obtained liked in new exhibition show, it is a parade armor. PARADE ARMOR type / material of steel, copper, carbon fiber / weight Unknown / manufacturing countries in Milan, Italy. The name of the favorite horse is Baise Rosen (white rose). Gallery Bertille_Althusser_2.jpg Bertille_Althusser_and_Mio_Kisaki.jpg Mio_and_Bertille.png WRBertille.jpg|Uniform Winford School Videos Walkure Romanze Episode 1 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 2 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 3 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 4 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 5 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 6 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 7 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 8 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 9 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 10 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 11 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 12 English Subbed HD - (FINAL) External links Wiki * *Walkure Romanze Wiki Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Spouses Category:Outright Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Good Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Superheroes